Emotions of the heart
by enriya
Summary: [Chapter 19 and 20 Up!] A old friend shows up in ash and misty's life and everything turns drastic. The only way to save her life is in the Enemies hands? Can the crew over come these hardships and seek out the enemy. AM R&R!
1. Silver Town

**Enriya: **Well I am back sort of. I am going threw all my chapters and rereading them and changing them a bit. Like the errors the talking parts and the detail. I realized that when I was reading it I found out that is was kind of lame and boring so I decided to redo it. This story was before I new how to tell and show a story. Well I hope this will help a bit if not then oh well.

**Disclaimer: **You know already so I am not even going to bother.

Ch. 1 Silver Town

Ash, Misty, and Brock were lost in the woods. They were on their way to the silver conference when ash saw a really rare pokemon and of course he went after it.

"Brock have you figured out where we are." Said a red headed girl name Misty that was becoming disturbed.

"I think if we take this road up ahead we will be in a place called Silver town." Said Brock still looking at the map.

"What is Silver town?" Asked Misty looking at Brock while he is was looking at the map and then at the road.

"Let me see if it is in the guide book. Oh here it is." Said Brock looking at the guidebook.

"Well what does it say?" Misty asked getting frustrated because he isn't saying anything.

"It says that Silver town is home to a rare Pokemon called Silver. The town has not been heard much so that's why it doesn't have that much info in the guidebook." Brock said changing the page. "The book says there is a festival held in the honor of the Pokemon." Looking threw the guidebook some more. "Oh ya there is a Pokemon Center."

"Then lets head for Silver Town." Said Ash walking up to Misty and Brock from the bushes with a yellow rat on his shoulder.

"Where have you been Ash?" Misty asked.

"Oh I thought I saw a rare Pokemon so I decided to chase at them. But, never mind that lets head to Silver Town." He stated as he walked ahead of them.

"Okay." Misty said as she ran after Ash.

"Hey wait for me." Brock yelled as he ran after them.

So they started to Silver town. It took them a while to get there but finally they made it. Team rocket was following them of course trying to steal pikachu when they heard about a rare Pokemon called silver.

"Maybe we should go after that rare Pokemon called silver instead of that twerps pikachu." Said Jessie who was stuffing some doughnut's holes in her face.

"Yeah maybe we should yeah lets go after that rare Pokemon." Said James eating his last doughnut's hole.

"No lets keep our plans besides we don't even know where this rare Pokemon is." Said Meowth scratching Jesse and James in the face.

"Right." Said Jesse eating the last doughnut's hole." "Wob Wobba Wobefut." Said a blue Pokemon with a black tail.

"Get back in your ball." yelled Jesse as she got out her poke ball.

Jesse, James, and Meowth went to follow the twerps like they always due. Meanwhile Ash, Misty, and Brock were looking around when a person on stilts came right in front and scared them. Misty tripped and fell on Ash and while she was falling she let go of togepi and it started crying.

"Toge priiiiiiiii!" The little baby Pokemon started to cry and Misty picked it up and tried to comfort it.

Trying to stop togepi from crying. Misty kicked the guys on stilts to the ground. "Hey that's not nice to hurt my togepi."

The man got up and grabbed his stilts "Sorry Lady and sorry togepi."

"Sorry about that the festival always has people who try to show off there talents is your Pokemon ok." Explained a lady who took togepi from Misty arms and started to hold it.

Misty got up and brushed herself off and then looked up at the lady. "Yeah thanks."

"Oh no problem, by the way my name is Elisa I run the festival." Said Elisa giving togepi back to Misty since it stop crying.

All of a sudden Brock jumped in front of Misty and grab Elise's hand. "My name is Brock and would you like to be my girlfriend."

As Brock was saying his famous lines Misty jumped in front and grabbed his ear. "Come on Brock lets leave this nice lady alone."

"Toge toge priii." Togepi said as misty dragged Brock away by the ear. "Ow not the ear not the ear." Yelled Brock.

As misty took Brock away Ash walked up. "Sorry about Brock he always does that. By the way My name is Ash and this is…"

Seeing the Pokemon on his shoulder Elise grabbed it and started to hug it. "Aw this is a pikachu I always wanted to see one."

**Enriya: **Well I hope my fanfic turned out right. All I can do is wait and see Until next time bye!


	2. The disaster

**Enriya:** Well now on to chapter 2 with the changes.

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to tell you.

Ch.2 The Disaster

Ash, Misty, Brock, and their new friend Elise were walking around. As they showed up to all the different places Elise explained what all the events were and such. Ash and Misty where looking at all the Pokemon, while Brock was just looking at the girls. All sorts of Pokemon where doing tricks. A fire Pokemon was jumping threw a fiery ring. While its trainer was telling his other Pokemon to do physic so the rings would stay in the air. Misty spotted a water even and dragged Ash over. They saw a Seaking jump in and out of the water and horsey's and goldeens shot water guns at the bubbles in the air. Like usual Brock was dazing at the girls who were in the pool. Elise went over to some of her committee and started to talk about the festival. Ash decided to see what else was going on while Misty went to see where Brock went to. Misty was walking around when she saw Brock. He was dazing at this girl and her Machamp. Misty went over to him and pulled him by the ear to Ash. They went down all the streets and even stopped at a food stand to get something to eat. Finally Elise showed them were they were going. They stopped inside of a big building. Elise told them to wait so they took a seat at the nearest bench.

Ash saw that there was a telephone and got up. "Hey I think I am going to call professor oak."

Ok was all Misty said as she turned to where ash was.

Just as Ash picked up phone a big bang was heard in the next room. Ash dropped the phone and ran straight in. Inside the room Ash and crew saw Team Rocket was in there saying the motto.

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket Blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or to prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right."

A lady next to Elise say that it was Team Rocket and started to panic. "What are we going to do." she wondered.

"Give me all of your Pokemon and I will spare you." Said Jessie

Ash saw Jessie bringing out her Pokemon and he knew it was time to step in. "Hey Team Rocket didn't I tell you stealing Pokemon isn't nice."

"Hey mind you own business." James yelled as he walked up.

**Enriya: **Well Chapter 2 is done. What will happen next. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	3. The Accident

Cartoonfan: thank you for all the reviews and here is chapter 3  
  
Ch. 3 The Accident  
  
Elise was grouping up all the Pokemon and taking them out of the building. Jesse brought out arbok and James sent out victory bell but it was hungry and decided to attack James. Misty brought out corsla and Brock brought out fortress. Ash was looking for pikachu when he saw that he was in an electric proof cage that was beside Meowth.  
  
"Go bayleef use vine whip and grab that cage." Ash throwing his pokeball.  
  
"Corsola spike canon on Arbok." Said Misty telling her Pokemon.  
  
"Arbok acid." Said Jessie.  
  
"Fortress rapid spin on victory bell." Said Brock  
  
"Wheezing smokescreen." Said James pointing to Brock.  
  
Wheezing smokescreen made it hard to see that Misty couldn't see where she was going that she tripped. As she was falling she dropped togepi and landed hard on her left foot. Ash couldn't see so he sent noctowl out to blow away the gas. As soon as Ash recalled noctowl team rocket had already was gone. The building was so old that from the battle it was falling down. Brock led Elise and the Pokemon out while Misty was on the ground looking for something.  
  
"Misty come on." Said Ash getting worried.  
  
"No I can't I dropped togepi and I have to find it." Said Misty looking around.  
  
"Okay lets find it and get out of here." Said Ash walking over to Misty.  
  
Ash and Misty was looking around. When pikachu saw something over by the window. It was togepi and it was crying. Ash went over there and grabbed it and then Misty and Ash got out of there in the nick of time. Right as they got out the building came crashing down. Elise, Brock the committee, and the Pokemon were standing by a building looking for Ash and Misty. Brock saw them as they were coming up to them.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" Said Ash walking up.  
  
"Yeah everyone is all right and team rocket got away." Said Brock looking around.  
  
Misty was walking right behinds Ash when she fell and couldn't get up. She tried but she just keep on falling down. Finally Ash saw her and went over by her. Brock saw and followed.  
  
"Hey Misty are you okay." Said Ash looking worried.  
  
"Yeah I am okay." Said Misty trying again to get up but when she got up she fell down. Just in time Ash caught her so she wouldn't hurt herself.  
  
"Brock something is wrong with Misty left leg." Said Ash.  
  
"Let me see. I see the problem. She twisted her ankle" Said Brock looking around at her leg.  
  
"I think we should take you to the doctor." Said Ash.  
  
"But how are we going to get there." Said Misty looking worried.  
  
"Brock can take togepi and you can lean on my shoulder." Said Ash handing togepi to Brock.  
  
"Okay this might work or I could just stay here." Said Misty.  
  
"No it will work." Said Ash with confidence.  
  
Ash, Misty leaning on Ash's shoulder, and Brock were heading to the doctor when Elise came up.  
  
"Elise go find Officer Jenny tell her about the building." Said Brock.  
  
"Okay I will be back." Said Elise and the committee as they were running off.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock finally made it to the doctor when Brock read a sign on the door.  
  
"The doctors are out it looks like there was another accident and they needed more help for the Pokemon that got hurt." Said Brock reading.  
  
"Great timing." Said Ash putting Misty down on a chair.  
  
Cartoonfan: sorry I have to end. Better stay tuned for chapter 4 The unexpected Pokemon. 


	4. The Unexpected Pokemon

Cartoonfan: Thanks for all the reviews well here is ch. 4 Hope you like it.  
  
Ch. 4 The Unexpected Pokemon.   
  
Ash, Misty, and brock were walking when the saw two trainers battle. They decided to stop to let misty restbecause of her ankle. Brock went to get some food from the pokemart that was just across the street. After a while brock came back with some sandwhiches and some pokemon food for the pokemon. Brock handed misty a sandwhich since she couldn't get up and ash put the pokefood in a bowl and togepi, pikachu, and the other pokemon ate it all up. Later in the afternoon everyone was ready to go.  
  
"Are we ready to go." ash asked as he was finishing his last bite.  
  
"Yeah and were are we going now." Misty asked as she was eating the last bit of her sandwhich.  
  
"I don't know maybe we should find Elise and see if she is all right." Ash thinking.  
  
"Okay then lets go." Shouting brock.  
  
They left to find elise. Elise was trying to find them with nurse joy and officer jenny behinds her. As ash, misty, and brock were walking they saw team rocket just standing there. They looked determinded and different. They had there pokeballs in there hands and they looked like they wanted to battle.  
  
"Not you guys again." Ash yelling.  
  
"Yes it is us and we changed and this time you are going to lose." James sounding confident.  
  
"How did you get dumber." Misty yelling as she was trying to walk but almost fell.  
  
"Hey jesse, james this is going to be easy one of them are hurt." said a cat like pokemon walking up.  
  
"It's your fault she got hurt." Ash shouting as he was walking.  
  
Ash was walking so fast he forgot about misty and since she couldn't stand she fell flat on the ground. Ash noticed and went to her she said that she was okay and ash got back up.  
  
"Better watch out or you might hurt her again." Jesse giggling.  
  
"Knock it off." said misty trying to get up but ash push her back down. Brock came running up and gave her togepi since she couldn't battle.  
  
"Now I am scared." said jesse putting her hands up to her face.  
  
"You better be go bayleef!" Ash yelling as he was throwing his pokeball.  
  
"Go Fortress." brock throwing his pokeball.  
  
"Go arbok go weezing." said jesse and james at the same time.  
  
Ash, Brock, Jessie, and James started to battle. Bayleef knocked out arbok and brock knock out weezing. Just as ash was going to tell pikachu to use thunderbolt on them to blast them away. Jesse brought out a silverish white ball. Out came this really small pokemon it was small but long it had a sliverish white body its tail has a black ball at the bottom and it had bright blue eyes. Brock aat first thiught it was a minature lugia but, it was very different and too small to be one. Its claws was really sharp and black. All ash and brock could do was just look at it. Ash told pikachu to use thunder on it but it just absorb it and shot it right back. Pikachu luckly dodged it but when the blast hit the ground it made a really big hole in the ground.  
  
"What type of pokemon is that and who did you steal it from." said ash asking jesse.  
  
"It's name is Silver and Giovannie gave it to use to destroy you." said james stepping up.  
  
"Ash isn't that the pokemon we heard when we arrived here." yelled misty.  
  
"Ash, misty right and i will be back i am going to find officer jeni." said brock running off.  
  
"So this is silver the legendary pokemon that were heard about so what do we do now misty should I battle." said ash turning around.  
  
"If you do then don't use pikachu look at it is exhausted from the otther battles." said misty pointing at pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu come back and bayleef go." said ash calling back his pokemon and throwing his pokeball.  
  
Bayleef was knock out right at the beginning of the battle by just one shot. Ash used all of his pokemon and did a combined attack but, with all thier combined strength could not beat it. Team rocket was so out of comtrol that team rocket told silver to attack ash and misty. Ash ran over to misty got her to her feet and started running.   
  
"I can't believe that team rocket beat us." said misty sounding upset and sitting on a bench that they saw.  
  
"Yeah for the first time we couldn't beat them." said Ash sitting down by misty.  
  
As they were bum out Brock, Elise, and Nurse joy showed up. They saw them and asked what was wrong. As ash was talking to brock and officer jeni about what happened nurse joy went over by misty to check out her ankle.  
  
"I think we need to take her to the pokemon center and get this checked out because it is very swollen and have you been walking on it since you hurt it." asked nurse joy still examining her ankle.  
  
"Yes she has a lot nurse joy." said brock walking over.  
  
"That is probably the reason why it is so swollen." said nurse joy.  
  
"I will go get the car be right back." said officer jeni running off.  
  
"But, I am fine." said misty.  
  
"No, and you should go to the pokemon center." said ash walking up to misty.  
  
"But, ash." said misty  
  
"No go misty." said ash pointing to the cop car and getting mad.  
  
Misty didn't say anything as she was getting into the car with brock's help. She was mad at ash and brock for not letting her stay. As they left ash turned around and started walking off.  
  
"Should we go to the pokemon center with them." said brock.  
  
"No and lets go." said ash still walking.  
  
"Where?" said brock.  
  
"Don't know maybe to the next town." said ash.  
  
Cartoonfan: sorry i have to e nd it but stay tuned for ch. 5 


	5. An Old Friend and a Broken Heart

**Cartoonfan: Thanks for all the reviews here is Ch. 5**

* * *

**Ch. 5 A Old Friend and A Broken Heart  
**  
_Brock stopped asking questions since ash was getting real mad. As they were walking ash heard someone call his name at first he thought it was brock trying to ask him a question again so he tried to ignore it but it sounded like a girl. Ash stopped and turned around and he saw a girl running up to them. When the girl caught up she had long brown hair, blue eyes and a white breat in the right side. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and a white mini skirt and had white shoes one. She had blue and white gloves on and a white hat in her hand. She ran up a caught her breath brock of course went up to her all dazed but, she ignored him and went straight to ash. Pikachu saw her and jumped off ash shoulderand ran up to her.  
  
"Hi pikachu how are you." said the girl.  
  
Pika Pika it responded. The girl pick up pikachu and walked straight up to ash. She gave pikachu to ash and started to yell.  
  
"I have been looking all over for you." shouted the girl.  
  
"Sorry, but who are you and how do you know me." asked ash.  
  
"Don't you remember me from a year ago." said the girl.  
  
"No sorry but, I never seen you before." said ash.  
  
"Is yur name Ash Ketchum." asked the girl.  
  
"Yeah why?" said ash.  
  
"My name is May my dad is the gym leader of Petalburg City in Hoenn don't you remember." said may  
  
"**What!**" said ash shocked and falling down.  
  
"Has it been that long." said May looking confused  
  
"No it is just you changed alot since i seen you." said Ash lookig shocked.  
  
"Oh have a changed alot sorry." said May looking at herself.  
  
"Sorry but hey you look nicer this year." said ash.  
  
"Thanks and hey does that mean I didn't look nice before." said may getting real mad.  
  
"No it just..." said ash.  
  
"What he is trying to say is that you look even nicer then you did before." said brock making may calm down.  
  
"Oh thanks." said May starting to blush.  
  
"Thanks brock." said ash sitting down.  
  
As ash, May, and Brock were catching up. May brought out her only pokemon she had with her it was her blazeiken she had when they were in hoenn. It was alot bigger and looked alot stronger. They were talking about what she was doing in hoenn and how she has been. As Ash and may were talking brock was checking out blaziken since he wants to be a pokemon breeder.  
  
"Your blaziken looks nice May." said brock still examining it.  
  
"Thank you oh yeah ash look how many ribbons i won." said may pulling out her case and showing ash.  
  
She had 30 ribbons some of them were on her blaziken. She didn't have all of them with her since some of them were on beautifly. Her case was full except for one. When ash and brock left her she only had 10 ribbons and now she gained over half. Blaziken had one on him and it was for winning master rank in the cool contest in Lilycove.  
  
"Wow may you gained alot since we last saw you." said ash looking at the ribbons.  
  
"When you guys left i decided to go back and collect gym badges to and since I was on my way I decide to collect some more ribbons." said may also showing her 8 badges.  
  
"Now thats odd I thought you didn't want to battle gym leaders?" said ash looking confused at all eight of her badges in her badge case.  
  
"Well i decided to collect badges since i started to like to battle." said may.  
  
"Hey ash why don't you battle and see how strong may got." said Brock.  
  
"Okay." said ash.  
  
"But, I only have blaziken with me remember." said may.  
  
"Thats okay i will just use Pikachu." said ash.  
  
"Then lets get started." said May.  
  
"This one on one battle between pokemon trainer ash and pokemon trainer may will now begin." said ash being the judge between the battle.  
  
May told blaziken to go and ash told pikachu to go. The battle started and ash saw that blaziken was real strong a fast. May told blaziken to use sky uppercut and it was a direct hit Pikachu came down real hard but, it got right up. As the battle was going on team rocket was spying on them and trying to find the best plan to steal pikachu but, they knew that they were going to when becauses they had silver on there side. The battle lasted a long time but it looked like may was going to win but at the last second Pikachu used thunder to win the battle. They decided to go to the pokemon center to let the pokemon rest since it was a hard battle. While may and ash went into the pokemon center brock went to get some supplies at the pokemart. Team rocket was outside waiting for the right time to attack. Misty came out of the hospital and started looking for ash she had a bandage around her ankle were she hurt it but, she can walk on it. She decided to look in the pokemon center since she knows that is probably were he is. When she went in the pokemon center she saw him eating with a girl at first she thought it was a friend so she started to walk up to them. As she was walking up to him she saw brock walk up so she decided to hide.  
  
"Hey ash, may I got all the supplies i need." said brock carrying this huge bag full of supplies.  
  
"Hey brock why don't you get something to eat with us." said May as she was eating a piece of toast.  
  
"Sorry but thanks i have to go talk to nurse joy be right back." said brock walking over to nurse joy.  
  
"This is going to take a while." said ash eating his food.  
  
"Hey ash can you hand my the ketchup." said may as she was finishing her toast.  
  
"Sure." said ash grabbing the ketchup. As ash was grabbing it the bottle slipped out of his hand and landed on the floor. Ash and may both went down their to grab it and just as may was grabbing it ash grabbed it. For a split second may and ash were holding hands and looking at each other misty was just watching with tears coming down her face. As ash was getting up he hit his head on the corner of the table and his forhead started to bleed. May came over to ash a took a paper towel and put it on ash's head. May went over to the supplies and grab a bandade and went back over to ash. As may was appling the bandade brock came over and saw her putting it on. Misty was just watching with more tears coming down her face.  
  
"What happened here." said brock looking confused.  
  
"Ash was handing me the ketchup bottle and it slip and we both went down to get it." said may explaning.  
  
"Then as i was getting up i hit my forhead on the corner on the table and it started to bleed." said ash.  
  
"Then i took a bandade out and applied it on." said may  
  
"Oh so pretty much ash was being a clutz again." said brock sacastically  
  
"Pretty much." said may crossing her hands.  
  
"Hey wait a second no i wasn't." yelled ash.  
  
"Yes you were." yelled may.  
  
"No I wasn't." yelled Ash.  
  
As they were arguing Misty came out and walked straight up to ash, may, and brock. They were still arguing and as she was walking they didn't even notice them. They finally stopped arguing when may saw misty.  
  
"Hey ash who is your friend." asked may as she was pointing to misty.  
  
"Misty." said ash turning around and facing misty. Ash just looked at her and saw that she was crying. She looked at ash then turned to may and turned around and started running with more tears coming down her face.  
  
"**Misty wait!**" yelled ash as she was running out of the pokemon center. Ash ran out of the pokemon center but when he got outside he couldn't find her. So he turned around and walked back in.  
  
"Hey ash did i do something to make that girl cry." asked may looking at ash then at the ground.  
  
"I don't think so why may." said ash looking at may.  
  
"Because she looked so sad and when she looked at me she was crying and she looked real mad." said may still looking at the ground and starting to cry.  
  
"Hey ash have you ever thought that maybe misty saw you and may and got the wrong impression." said brock as he was thinking  
  
"Yeah i think misty thought that i left her to be with may but, i am wondering why she is so worried it is not like she likes me brock." said ash as he was thinking.  
  
"Actualy she likes you alot." said brock  
  
"No she doesn't." said ash.  
  
Before they could argue more may intrupted them. "So then it is my fault and maybe i should just leave." said may starting to cry harder.  
  
"No it is not your fault why do you think that may." said ash turning around real fast when he heard her.  
  
"She sounded like she was so happy with you and brock and then i came and messed it up." said may trying not to look at ash.  
  
"Look at me may it is not your fault." said Ash lifting her face up and making her lok at him. She had tears come down her face like misty and she wasn't looking at him her eyes were drifting away and looking at the ground.  
  
"Yes it is and I should go." said may running right out of the pokemon center with tears coming down her face.  
  
"**May!**" yelled ash as he was runnig out of the pokemon center but, she was gone just like Misty.___

* * *

**Cartoonfan: Sorry it is so long will ash find misty and may. And who is he going to choose. Stay tuned for the upcoming chapters.**


	6. A Confused Friend

**Cartoonfan: Thanks for all the review well here is ch. 6**

* * *

**Ch. 6 A Confused Friend  
**  
_"What should we do now that both of them are gone." said ash walking back in after chasing may.  
  
"Maybe one of us should go get may and the other should get misty." said brock finding a table and sitting down.  
  
"Maybe i should get misty and you should get may." said Ash going brock at the table.  
  
"No that would be a bad ideal I will find Misty you go find May." said Brock  
  
"Why?" said ash looking confused.  
  
"Because misty is real mad at you and May is not remember." said brock.  
  
"Oh yeah then i should go get may since she is not mad at me just confused so see you in an hour okay." said ash getting up.  
  
"Okay be back in the pokemon center in one hour from now." said Brock setting his watch.  
  
"Hopefully with may and misty." said ash to himself as he was running out of the pokemon center. He went all over town to where may might be. Brock looked threw every shop, hospital, and even houses thinking maybe she knew someone here. He went to were Elise lives and she wasn't there neither was elise. When brock was about to head back to the pokemon center since the hour was almost up he saw a red hair girl sitting on a bench crying he thought it might be misty and walked up to her. It was misty and she was crying real hard togepi was right beside her cryin too.  
  
"Misty why are you crying and are you okay?" said brock stopping in front of her.  
  
"No does it look like i am okay. You would be crying to if the bo you liked betrayed you." said misty wipping her eyes.  
  
"Ash did not betray you he just saw an old friend." said brock trying to explain to her.  
  
"Then why are you here and not him." said misty starting to cry again.  
  
"Because he is looking for may." said brock sitting down with togepi on his lap.  
  
"See i told you he likes her not me why wouldn't he she is beutiful and i am not." said misty crying even harder.  
  
"No, he wanted to look for you but, i told him to go look for may since you are mad at him and you are pretty too." said brock putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Then why was she all over him in the pokemon center and how come she left?" said misty now confused.  
  
"Because Ash hit his head when he dropped the ketchup bottle and may was puttiing a bandage on his forhead since it was bleeding and may thought this whole thing was her fault so she left." said brock explaining.  
  
"That explains it but, then why did he leave me when i went with officer jeni." said misty since she stop crying.  
  
"He didn't want yu to get hurt so he decided to leave you there thats when may found us." said brock.  
  
"So ayou mean he isn't with another girl just a friend." said misty looking at brock.  
  
"Yes he is just with a friend." said brock getting up with togepi in his arms.  
  
"Now I understand thanks brock." said misty getting up and hugging him.  
  
"Lets go back to the pokemon cneter ash is probably wondering were i am since it's been two hours." said brock handing togepi to misty.  
  
"Okay." said misty.  
  
Brock and Misty went back to the pokemon center and found ash sitting down at a table with out anyone and looking depressed. Misty walked over and he looked up and saw her and started to apoligize.  
  
"Misty I am sorry." said ash before misty cut him off.  
  
"Its okay brock told me the whole thing and thanks." said misty kissing him on the cheek and making him blush.  
  
"For what." said ash being confused.  
  
"For being a good friend." said misty sitting down.  
  
"Hey ash were is may." said brock walking up.  
  
"She's gone she left for hoenn." said ash getting sad again.

* * *

_  
**Cartoonfan: Now that they found misty. What will happen to may got to tune in for the upcoming chapters.**


	7. The Search and Rescue

Cartoonfan: Thanks for all the reviews and sorry i took so long to update i had no time to type it but, now since i got my own laptop it won't be a month this time to update. Well here is ch. 7 hope you like it Please no flames.  
  
Ch. 7 The Search and Rescue  
  
"How could you lose her." yelled brock getting mad at ash.  
  
"I couldn't help it so don't yell at me." said ash getting really angry since brock yelled at him for losing may.  
  
"Sorry. I just still can't believe that you lost her. How did you lose her anyway?" asked brock still mad at ash for losing may and sitting down.  
  
"Well when i got there i asked the conductor if a girl named may came here and the conductor said that he saw a girl with tears coming down from the boat named may heading into town." said ash also sitting down.  
  
"This is all my fault." said misty sitting down by ash and laying her head down on the table.  
  
"Please don't start that again thats how every thing started." said brock sarcastically.  
  
"See so this is my fault." said misty starting to fill guilty.  
  
"No it isn't." said ash trying to comfort misty since she was filling guilty.  
  
"Yes it is and by the way ash why did she come anyways." asked misty sitting up.  
  
"She wanted to explore johto and she didn't want to be by herself since she was new. While she was exploring silver town she found brock and me here. No this isn't your fault it is mine I should have told you and I should have told may then i could have avoided all of this." explained ash to misty since she was upset and he was felling guilty at the same time.  
  
"Oh so she doesn't want to be with you and yes you should have told me then maybe i would have not got mad and jealous when i saw you and may and it mostly isn't your fault maybe it is your fault i don't know." said misty with a sad expression on her face looking at ash.  
  
"Yeah she just wanted to travel. Hey this is your fault too and why would you think that i thought you didn't care about me just your bike. I have a question what did you think that may and i was doing Misty. Also how come you were jealous because, to tell you the truth we weren't doing anything." said ash getting mad and confused on what misty said.  
  
"I um... lets go find her i need to apologize to her." said misty getting up in a real hurry since her face was turning red because she was embarrassed on what she said.  
  
"Hey you get back here and we can't go find her she is on her way to the Hoenn region remember?" said ash stopping misty from walking off to find may.  
  
"Oh yeah then lets go to the Hoenn region and find her." said misty in a good spirit since everyone was sad.  
  
"We can't!" yelled ash.  
  
"Why not?" yelled misty at ash.  
  
"Hey ash sorry to interrupt your lovely argument but didn't you say that the conductor said that he saw a young girl looking like may leaving the boat?" asked brock looking at ash.  
  
"Yeah, so?" said ash confused.  
  
"Well that means that may might still be here in silver town." said brock.  
  
"Yeah and if you are right then there is a chance i might know where she is." said ash running out of the pokemon center in a hurry leaving brock and misty speechless.  
  
"Now where is he going in such a hurry." said misty confused  
  
"Who knows?" said brock sitting down and eating a sandwich.  
  
"He thinks he is the only one here he is such a jerk." said misty getting mad and also sitting down.  
  
"I think he knows were he is going." said brock standing up and making misty jump.  
"Where?" asked misty.  
  
He probably knows where May might be." said brock making misty a little less confused.  
  
"Okay thats obvious but, what are we suppose to do just wait here and hope that ash finds may." said misty sarcastically and bored at the same time.  
  
"No we should help find may." said brock making misty look shocked.  
  
"So what do we do." said misty just acting involved and wanting to help.  
  
"Okay lets go. I will go right and you go left. Try asking people to see if you can find her. We will meet back in one hour." said brock.  
  
"Right sir i am on my way." said misty acting like a solider and saluting to brock.  
  
"Okay lets go." said Brock getting up and running out of the pokemon center and taking a right.  
  
Ash went to a certain place were he thought may might be, Misty went left and brock took a right. Misty had no luck since she doesn't know who she is. She asked everyone she came by and she was getting tired. Togepi was asleep in her arms so she decided to head back. As she was walking into the pokemon center Nurse joy bumped into her she looked like she was in a hurry. Misty almost lost her balance but, a boy coming in caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Thanks." said misty thanking the boy.  
  
"No problem." said the boy walking into the pokemon center.  
  
"Hey nurse joy what is wrong?" asked misty walking up to nurse joy.  
  
"Well we are have technical difficulties with the power so i am going to the power plant and see what is wrong." said nurse joy running off.  
  
Brock look all over but, couldn't find her so he look at his clock and saw that he had five minutes until he had to met up with misty. Brock decided to head back and hope that misty had some luck. He walked in to the pokemon center and saw misty sitting at a table eating a sandwich.  
  
"You didn't have any luck either." said brock walking up to misty.  
  
"Nope i couldn't find her anywhere but, I bought two sandwiches do you want one." said misty taking a bit of her sandwich.  
  
"Sure thanks." said brock sitting down and grabbing a sandwich.  
  
"Then it is up to ash." said Misty taking another bite out of her sandwich.  
  
"Yea." said brock eating his sandwich.  
  
"We are doomed." said misty finishing her sandwich.  
  
"You got that right." said brock taking a drink out of his soda.  
  
Four hours later ash was still looking around where may might be but, he was having no luck. Ash decided to send out noctowl and see if it can find her. Noctowl came back and it couldn't fid her. Ash was going to head back and give up when Elise showed up. She went straight up to ash and she was wondering were brock was because she had good news about the pokemon he reported.  
  
"Hey ash have you seen brock?" asked elise running up to ash.  
  
"No, but have you seen a girl named may she has long brown hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a blue shirt with a white skirt." asked ash hoping that elise saw may.  
  
"No, but maybe nurse joy has." said elise.  
  
"Why would she know?" asked ash confused.  
  
"Because nurse joy said a girl came in and was crying like something happened and she was talking about you and brock if that helps." said elise.  
  
"Yeah that helps a lot thanks elise and by the way brock is in the pokemon center on the other side of town he is with misty." said ash running off.  
  
"Thanks ash and hope you find her." said Elise running off to find brock.  
  
Ash went the way elise told him and he saw a lot of trainers getting there pokemon healed. But, he didn't see may so he decided to look for nurse joy. Ash saw nurse joy so he walked up to were nurse joy was but, as he was walking up a boy asked him if he would like to battle. Right away ash declined since he didn't have time to battle. He spotted nurse joy she was helping a little girl with her pokemon. Ash waited until the girl was finished then he went up to nurse joy.  
  
"Hey nurse joy i have a question have you seen a girl named may." asked ash.  
  
"Yeah i have she seemed real sad i wonder what happened" said nurse joy remembering.  
  
"Do you know where she went?" asked ash getting worried.  
  
"Yeah but, she doesn't want anyone to find her." said nurse joy.  
  
"Please can you tell me i need to see her she is my friend and i hurt her feelings and i need to say that i am sorry so if you know where she is tell me please." said ash hoping that nurse joy would tell him were may is.  
  
"Okay she said she was heading toward the docks." said nurse joy felling sorry for ash.  
  
"Thanks nurse joy." said ash running towards the docks. It was almost sunset when he made it to the docks. The docks were full of fishermen and other people with there boats. They were tying up there boats so it was hard to spot her out. He walked around every corner, talked to every person, but he couldn't find her. Meanwhile May was on the other side of the docks were ash already checked with her feet in the water. She was still thinking about what happened yesterday. She still mad but sad at the same time because she had tears coming down her face, but there wasn't that much as there were when she was with ash. She still thought it was here fault and decided to never return to them even tho she wanted to return. As she was thinking she heard something and she got up and followed the noise. She saw two people they were discussing something so she decided to stay and listen. They were talking about a unknown pokemon. May heard that they were team magma and team aqua so she decided to turn around and head to officer jenny. She was about to leave when she turned around and stepped on something. Ash heard it and ran that way thinking it might be may. Team Magma heard that and found may standing there. They were looking at her and she decided not to move and see if they wouldn't see her. She was wrong because they were walking straight up to her. She was going to bring out blaziken but, she remembered that she left him at the pokemon center.  
  
"Hey girl what did you hear.?" said one of the members of team magma.  
  
"Um...." said may thinking of something that will help her.  
  
"Well?" said the member from team aqua.  
  
"Nothing I heard nothing." said may standing there and lying.  
  
"Maybe we should take her back to the boss Richard." whispered max from team aqua.  
  
"Yeah we should max he will know what to do with her." said Richard walking up to may.  
  
As they were walking up to may, ash arrived at the docks he looked at his pokenav and it was four hours since he left Misty and Brock. Ash was still trying to find out were the noise came from but, he was having no luck so he decided to head back to the pokemon center. Meanwhile misty and brock were wondering were ash was since it was getting dark. May was still deciding on what to do when she thought that maybe she should scream then maybe someone would hear her and they would come. As ash was leaving the docks he heard a scream and it sounded like may so he turned around and headed the way the noise was coming from. As he was running richard called out his houndoom and made it attack may. May got hit by Richard's houdoom's tackle that she lost her balance and fell off the docks. As she was falling she hit her head on the edge of the dock. Richard called back his houndoom. When ash ran up he heard a splash and was hoping that was not may.  
  
"There now we don't have to worry about that girl telling anyone." said richard.  
  
"Hey what did you do to my friend." yelled ash walking up and getting mad.  
  
"Nothing why do you ask?" asked richard.  
  
"Yes you did i heard her scream. NOW WHERE IS SHE!" yelled ash getting furious and frustrated.  
  
"Chill out your girlfriend is taking a swim at the bottom of the lake." said Max laughing.  
  
"What do you mean she is in the water." said ash as his temper is getting higher.  
  
"Well she hit her head and fell in thats what i mean du are you stupid." said richard making ash fell stupid.  
  
"Oh no May." whispered ash to himself.  
  
"Go Crawdaunt! Go houndoom!" yelled Richard and Max at the same time.  
  
"I don't have time for this may needs my help now." whispered ash to himself worried about may.  
  
"Go Pikachu! Go totodile!" yelled ash throwing a pokeball.  
  
"Houndoom use flamethrower." shouted Richard.  
  
"Crawdaunt use water gun." shouted Max.  
  
"Pikachu use thunder on Crawdaunt! Totodile use water gun on Houndoom and hurry may needs our help!" yelled ash in a hurry since may is in trouble.  
  
Pikachu shocked Crawdaunt than it fainted and got called back. Houndoom got wiped out by totodile's water gun then Max and Richard fled and ran away. Ash ran to the nearest boat with someone in it. He asked the guy if he could use his radio and the guy said yes. He contacted Officer Jenny and told her to bring nurse joy to the docks because it was an emergency. Ash told pikachu to find Misty and brock. He sent out noctowl to help pikachu and Ash took off his hat and jacket and dove into the water totodile went into the water to help him. Pikachu left on noctowl's back to find misty and brock. Misty and brock were about to leave the pokemon center when elise showed up. Brock went to a different table since elise wanted to talk to him. After brock was done talking to elise he went over to the table that misty was at. They decided to leave just when pikachu and noctowl showed up. Brock and Misty followed them. Ash just kept on looking around and coming up for air he went down and saw her she was at the bottom of the lake. He dove down and grabbed her by the waist and dragged her up to the surface. Totodile helped him bring up to the edge of the docks. He looked at her and her face was pale and her lips were blue. He decided to try to get some air into her by breathing into her mouth. Ash did that for about an hour but, nothing happened. He checked her pulse it was there but, barely.  
  
"What am I going to do. Pikachu please hurry May needs help now." said ash to himself getting worried because it was getting late.  
  
"May hang in there help is on the way." said ash trying to believe that may was going to make it.  
  
Cartoonfan: Sorry I have to end it and sorry that it is long. My chapters are going to be typed and put on fanfiction fast since my school let all of us have laptops so now on my free-time i get to write my story. Is Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny going to make it in time or is May going to die and Will Brock and Misty make it? Is ash going to ever be the same since he let may get this way. All the answers and more in the upcoming chapters. You are going to have to tune in and find out. 


	8. His Reactions and the Reactions of Other

**Cartoonfan:** Thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter. Hope you like this one.

Ch. 8 His Reactions And The Reactions Of Others.

Ash was starting to get worried. It had been two hours since Pikachu and Noctowl left. May seemed have gotten worse over the time. Her face was still pale and her lips showed slight breathing.

Ash was just starting to give up hope when Nurse Joy and Officer Jeni came running. Closely behind was Misty and Brock who ran straight towards Ash. However, as Nurse Joy came by, they all backed away.

For a few minutes, Nurse Joy examines May over, but soon Ash was carrying her to a vehicle and all were heading to the hospital.

Ash wanted to run in and see how May was, but Officer Jeni was preventing him from going. She started to ask questions on what happen. Ash gave his best answers and soon was able to leave.

Quickly he ran inside to see her, but nurses prevented him from going. All Ash, Misty, and Brock could do was wait.

Walking back and forth, Ash started to get inpatient. He wanted to know how she was doing. Misty was soon starting to get sick of it. Pulling him down to a seat, she made him sit down.

After a few minutes of waiting, Brock soon left to receive some supplies from the Poke Mart. After returning, he gave both Misty and Ash some food to eat. Ash, feeling so worried about May, did not touch a single piece of his food, which seemed oddly unusual.

After about an hour or so, Brock started to fall asleep. Soon the small electric pokemon was asleep on his trainer's lap. Only two were awake. Ash couldn't sleep for being so worried and the same went with Misty except she was worried about Ash. Neither looked at each other or even spoke a word. Finally after about an hour, Misty fell asleep on Ash's shoulder while he laid his head against the wall.

The sun rose after five hours. Brock was the first to awake and he went into May's room. Soon nurse joy came by and she explained what was wrong with May to Brock.

About an hour later, Misty started to awake. She noticed that Ash was no longer around. Instead a red blanket was covering her up. Brock soon appeared and told Misty that Ash headed outside about two hours ago.

Ash was just walking down roads unsure where they were heading. He noticed trainers battling with their pokemon. A couple of times, he was asked, but he declined the offer. His feelings were not on battling, but on May. "Lets head back."

Back at the hospital, Misty was sitting outside on a bench. She was enjoying the fresh air and seemed to be watching the clouds. When Ash returned, he joined her. Both never said a word to each other. Instead, they watched the clouds go by.

Brock soon appeared outside. His face showed an emotion that made both Ash and Misty look confused. "I went to see how May was. Nurse Joy came in and explained to me what was wrong with her." Brock knelt down on the ground and explained about how May was in a small coma. The mark on her head is deep causing her to go into the coma. With the cut, she must of not been able to get air and that is the reason why she is having a hard time breathing. Her pulse is still week and her face is still pale with blue lips." Finally when he was done explaining, he headed in a different direction, but was stopped by Misty.

"Where are you going at this time." She asked.

"I decided to try to cheer myself up so I am heading into town." Replied Brock as Misty came running up.

"May I come?" asked misty.

"Sure. It really doesn't matter to me." Said Brock

"Ash, is there a chance you might want to come." asked misty. Ash didn't say a word he just kept on watching the clouds. Misty was starting to get mad, but soon left with Brock ignoring Ash.

After Misty and Brock had left, Ash started to head inside. He wanted to see how May was doing. Silence filled the room as Ash walked in. The sounds were only machines that connected May's life. He sat near her and noticed that no change has came. She was still in a deep slumber. Turning around, he headed back outside with Pikachu following close behind.

A couple of hours went by as Ash sat outside staring at the clouds. Soon as the sun was drifting in the west, Misty and Brock returned. Misty noticed Ash expression. She wanted to say something, but Ash never looked at her. Instead she decided to sit by him. Ash couldn't stand being near anyone. Standing up, he walked over to a tree. Pikachu came by him and soon was fast asleep on his trainer's lap. Soon, thought, Misty came over. She tried to find why Ash kept avoiding her, but he would never look at her face. Grabbing his face, she made him look into her eyes. Pain, suffering, and sadness were only visible in his eyes. The trainer that wanted to become a master seemed as if it never existed. Tears soon started to flow down Ash's cheek. Feeling the pain, Ash stood up and ran away from everyone.

Misty wanted to go after him, but Brock prevented her saying that he had to deal with this on his own.

Ash just kept running. He wanted to get away from the pain. He knew he should have been there. One of his closest friends was in pain and there was nothing he could do. Tears ran down his cheek and drifted into the wind as he kept running. Soon, though, he stopped and dropped to his knees. Banging his hand onto the ground, he let the tears run down his cheek. There was nothing he could do. All he could do was pray that she would survive.

Regrets ran through his head as he knelt there letting the tears run. May could have been safe. If she did not attend with them, she would not be in this situation. Ash blamed himself. If he lost her, it would be his fault. Banging his fist again, he let more tears run down his face.

Pikachu tried countless times to calm his trainer down, but nothing seems to work.

Misty was starting to get worried. Ash was gone for most of the evening. Brock waited outside with her, but soon disappeared to help Nurse Joy. She was left by herself to wait, but for how long. She knew Ash was upset, but will he recover.

In and out came Brock and Misty. Misty was cold a few times and warmed up inside. Brock came out a couple of times to keep her company, but still no sign of Ash.

After an hour or so, Misty was starting to give up. However, as she was starting to return back inside, she noticed someone coming out of the forest. It was Ash. Quickly, she ran up to him, but noticed his face stained with tears. He didn't even look up at her as he walked by. His face showed no emotions. His eyes seemed dark. A chill ran up Misty's spine.

Ash walked passed Brock and headed inside. Nurse Joy was once again in May's room checking all the machines. Ash sat down beside her and laid his head upon her hands. Misty was standing in the door and was sure that she saw tears running down his face. Backing away from the door, Misty headed back to get something to eat with Brock.

Misty enjoyed her food, but never said a word to Brock. After both were done, Misty decided to take some food to Ash, however, as she walked in she noticed he was asleep. Laying the food down and grabbing a blanket, she covered him up. Taking one last glance at May, she exit the room to find Brock.

"Did he eat?" asked Brock.

"No. He is sound asleep. Good night Brock". Replied Misty walking into another room.

Brock continued to stand by the window. He watched as the clouds rolled over the sky. Nurse Joy soon joined him with a cup of hot tea to drink. "Do you think she will ever recover."

"I don't know, but I hope she does." Replied Nurse Joy.

"Yeah, me to for Ash's sake." Said Brock giving a gentle smile to Nurse Joy before retiring in for bed.

**Cartoonfan:** How did you like it? I know it was sad and short but it will get happier soon. Well will may ever wake up and is ash ever going to be the same. Well you just have to wait and see. I promise the next chapter will be happier and longer. :)


	9. Feelings and a Legend

**Cartoonfan:** Thanks for all the reviews. Well here is Ch. 9

Ch. 9 Feelings and a Legend

Morning soon came. A warm filling soon hit Ash's cheek. Stirring in the blanket, Ash started to open his eyes. He looked around and noticed the blanket covering him. He sighed. Gripping May's hand, he felt the cold feeling as if no life was running through her body. Breathing came from her lips so he knew she was not dead.

Standing up, he walked out the room. Standing in the door, he looked one more time at May's peaceful face.

No one was outside as he walked into the waiting room. Nurse Joy was only sitting at the table typing away at her computer. She noticed that confused look on his face and told him and Misty and Brock left for town. Ash nodded his head and took a seat.

About half and hour went by before Misty and Brock returned. A smiling face was on the faces. Ash just smiled as Brock walked by. Misty went to stand by a window. Ash moved from his seat and walked over to her.

Misty looked up at Ash and noticed his eyes showing now emotions. "Brock and I decided to go into town. I noticed you were asleep so I decided not to wake you up." said Misty talking soft and then heading to May's room to see how she was.

Ash never moved from the window instead he stayed by there and looked out. Staring out, he noticing the birds flying by. He wished May was back to normal. He remembered when she was happy. How she enjoyed watching Ash battle or how she wanted to compete in a Pokemon contest. Tears started to run down his face as he thought how she used to be to how she was now. Ash banged his hand against the window.

Misty leaned against the door. She watched Nurse Joy replace the dead flowers with fresh ones. No smile seems to be upon her face. There was only sadness.

Brock soon appeared beside Misty. He gave her a weak smile, but approached Nurse Joy. Misty could hear Brock asking how May was doing. Nurse Joy only shook her head. There was no change in her. Brock laid his hand upon her shoulder and gave a weak smile before leaving the room.

Ash noticed Brock returning, but never moved from the window. Brock headed to a seat and sat down. He picked up a book and started reading.

Misty felt sorry for everyone as she stood in the door watching May sleep. Ash was not speaking to anyone. He didn't even try pokemon battles that much. Pikachu felt as if his trainer was in pain. Brock was quiet. He visit May constantly, but always had the same remark on his face, quiet. Misty wished May would awake and that everything was back to normal, but nothing was. A couple times as she turned from Ash to May, she kept thinking that maybe it would have been better if May never joined the group. True that Ash was a pain, but he was fun to be around. Completely, she missed how everything used to be and hope that it would revert back to normal. At that time, she wished that May would just disappear.

Misty was in shock as she thought of that. Leaning against the wall, she pressed her hand against her face. Fear ran through her. Did she really hate May that much or did she care that much for Ash that she didn't want anyone else to take him away. Quickly turning around, she ran to the bathroom. Three tears were running down her face as she looked in the mirror. She felt awful for thinking that way. She didn't want May to disappear. She just wished there was away that May wouldn't hurt Ash so much.

After splashing water on her face, she returned back out into the waiting room. Instead of reading a book, Brock was reading a newspaper. Ash was still by the window, but instead was sitting in a chair next to it asleep.

Misty soon walked over to where Brock was. He looked over his paper and noticed how sad her expression was. Turning his head over to where Ash was, he realized it that Misty was concerned about Ash.

Misty soon sat down beside Brock, however, as she was just about to close her eyes, Elise came running in. For the past hour, she was hunting down Brock, Ash, and Misty when she heard from someone that a boy and his pikachu were staying at a Pokemon Center because a girl got injured.

"I am glad that I finally found you. I've been looking for you everywhere. I got some news about that pokemon that you reported." Said Elise.

"What did you find?" Asked Misty.

"I found out that's it name was silver and it is suppose to protect Silvertown. But, one day it vanished without a sight. Some people say that a group of pokemon hunters found it and took it but that was about 100 years ago or more." Replied Elise catching her breath.

"So that is what happened to Silver I feel sorry for it." Said Misty looking at Elise.

"Yeah and ever since Silver vanished bad things have been happening that's why we do a carnival every year hoping one of these days Silver will come back and bring peace to this town." Said Elise grabbing a chair and sitting down.

"Brock, we should wake Ash. He needs to know about this." Said Misty looking over at Ash who was sound asleep.

"No. I think it is best for him to rest. Too much has happen and this news will probably upset him even more. In other hand, I can fill in everything." Said Brock laying his paper down.

"Okay." Said Misty not sure if that was a good idea, but deciding to go ahead with it.

"While we're on the topic, how is everyone?" Asked Elise

"Ash is recovering slowly and well, May, is still the same." Said Brock.

"Anyways, tell us more about this pokemon named Silver and the town." Asked Misty wondering about the story and Silver.

"Legend goes that hundred of years ago Silvertown was in great trouble. They had no food, water or even plants they were bone dry. They had no rain for at least 9 months. A boy named James Newberry he was about your guy's age. He started studying the town and seeing why there was no rain. One day while he was walking around he stumbled across a cave. He was curious and decided to check it out inside this cave where markings not known to mankind. After studying it for hours he decided to leave and come back tomorrow. As he was leaving he saw this silver like pokemon go by. He didn't see all of it only a glimpse of it. So everyday he would come back to this same cave and wait for that same pokemon to go by. The villagers thought he was going insane but, James new he saw a pokemon. After several months he decided to give up and leave. 30 years later he came back to the same town. He saw that the town that was once dry was full of plants, water and food he was confused. So he decided to go up to where he saw the cave and it was gone it was like it vanished. As he was leaving he saw silver like pokemon fly above him. Right away he knew that that was the same pokemon he saw 30 years ago. He decided to do research on the pokemon he saw and found out that its name was silver it was suppose to bring food, water and luck." Said Elise telling more of the legend about Silvertown and Silver.

"So that's how the town got its name. I always thought it was weird that the town had the same name as the pokemon." Said Misty amazed by the story.

"Yeah, that's pretty much the reason. We just need to get that pokemon back before anything bad happens." Said Elise as she was standing up.

"Yeah, that's true, but the problem is how." Asked Misty.

"I wouldn't know. There has to be answer somehow." Replied Elise

"Ya, but at the moment, let's not even think about it. If Ash finds out about this, I just don't know how he is going to react. We need to concentrate on May and hope she survives." Said Brock.

"At the moment, I have to leave. I have more things to do, but please keep me updated on May. If I find anything about Silver, I will tell you." Said Elise running off.

"We will and thanks." Said Brock going back to his paper.

"Now what do we do?" asked Misty.

"Nothing except wait." Said Brock.

Misty didn't like the waiting, but knew there was nothing she could do about it. Standing up, she decided to go check on Ash, however, when she arrived over where he was sleeping, he was no longer there.

"Nurse Joy, did you see where Ash went?" asked Misty

"He left about 20 minutes ago. Didn't say where, though." Said Nurse Joy writing on her clipboard.

Misty sighed as Nurse Joy left the room. A wondering question was on her mind. Where did Ash really go? She wished he would just talk with her, but he never says a word. Unknown to Misty, Ash was sitting at the docks staring at the water.

**Cartoonfan: ** Sorry I have to end it. Why did Ash head to the docks? Is there a chance he heard the legend. What will happen with the pokemon named Silver. And will May ever awake. You will just have to wait and see in the next chappie. Bye :)


	10. Running Away

**Cartoonfan:** Thanks for all the reviews. Everyone is wondering is May ever going to wake up well you will have to wait and find out. Well here is Chapter 10 Hope you like it! Have Fun!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own pokemon

**Ch. 10 Running away**

The sun was stetting and nighttime was coming and still no sign of Ash. Misty was getting worried because he was gone all day. Not knowing where he was was tormenting Misty. Was he hurt did he run away all these thing were running threw her mind. Brock finally got done with his paper and decided to go see if nurse joy need help. Nurse Joy was in the room checking on May. She was still the same and Brock decided to go into town to get some fresh flowers.

"Hey Misty want to go into town with me? Asked Brock walking by.

"No thanks I think I am going to stay here." Replied Misty looking at Brock.

"It will do you some good to get out." Suggested Brock.

"Thanks but I think I am going to wait for Ash to come back." Replied Misty.

Brock decided to just let Misty stay here. After Brock left Misty went into May's room and decided to see if Nurse joy wanted any help. She say she was fine so Misty left. An hour went by and Misty was getting impatient. She decided to go and find him since he wasn't coming back.

"Nurse joy if Brock comes back can you tell him that I went for a walk." Asked Misty leaving the pokemon center.

"Sure but were are you going..." Asked nurse joy as Misty was running out of the pokemon center. Brock decided to buy some roses. Before he went back he decided to just walk around the town hoping to run into someone that he knew. Misty was looking everywhere that Ash might go hoping to find him and see what was talking him so long. Ash was still at the docks looking at the water. He was wondering why he didn't make it in time. He could have prevented this all.

Walking around the docks Ash was seeing how come simple things can do so much damage. Misty looked in every pokemon center and then thought that maybe just maybe Ash would be at the very spot were this all happened. Thinking of that Misty ran to the docks hoping he was there. The sun was coming down and finally Misty arrived. She looked around everywhere and saw by a crate looking at the water was Ash.

"ASH!" Shouted Misty in joy since she found him.

"STAY AWAY!" Yelled Ash turning around with an angry look on his face.. Misty stopped dead in her tracks afraid to go any closer.. She was scared. He has never yelled at her before. She was glad that he was talking again but he had no right to yell at her.

"Ash what was that for." Asked Misty.

"Just do me a favor and stay away just leave me alone." Replied Ash looking back at the water.

"But why?" Asked Misty confused and worried.

"Please just stay away I don't want you to get hurt too." Yelled Ash with tears coming down his face. "Oh Ash." Said Misty to herself feeling sorry for Ash. He needs someone to be by his side.

"Ash this isn't your fault you got to believe that." Said Misty trying to get Ash to come to her.

"Yes it and go away." Yelled Ash starting to walk away.

"Wait please I want to tell you something." Said Misty trying to make stop from leaving.

"Why should I." said Ash stopping.

"Please, May is going to be alright nurse joy said so. She is not sure when she will wake up but she is showing progress. And everyone is worried about you so will you please come back." Said Misty starting to cry.

"Just leave me alone right now let me think about all of this Okay." Asked Ash in a calm voice.

"Okay." Said Misty with tears coming down her face. As she was saying that Ash ran away in the distance leaving Misty there alone to watch the sunset.

**Cartoonfan:** So how did you like it. Sorry it was short. Next chapter will be longer. Will Ash come back and is Misty getting threw to him. All these answers in the next upcoming chapters. By the way thank you for reviewing my chapters. And always R&R! Till next time Bye!


	11. Hope, is there or is it lost?

**Cartoonfan:** Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry the chapter was short but had no ideal. Well on with the story.

Ch. 11 Hope, is there or is it lost?

Misty started heading back to the pokemon center. As she was heading back she was thinking about what as was saying. Was he right about everything? Maybe if everything was back to normal then none of this would of happened. Thinking about made her even more confused then she already was. Coming back to the pokemon center she walked into May's room and saw that she wasn't there. Misty got worried and wondered were she went. Nurse joy walked in and started to make the bed and put fresh pillows on it.

"Nurse Joy where is May?" questioned Misty as she was watching her make the bed.

"May she was moved to another room it was Brock's ideal." Said nurse joy trying to think of what happened.

"Thank you." Said Misty running off to find Brock. Misty looked in every room and still no site of Brock finally the last room in the sun. There she saw May still asleep and Brock looking out the window.

"What are you doing are you stupid you could give someone a heart attack." Yelled Misty as she was walking in.

"Hi Misty sorry about May I thought it would do her some good to be in the sun instead of in that dark room." Said Brock turning around in surprise.

"Oh I see Ash is going to flip when he comes back." Said Misty calming down.

"Yeah that is why I was hoping he would come back with you." Said Brock.

"Well how is she?" asked Misty as she was wondering about May.

"Well she is still the same but nurse joy said that she is getting better." Said Brock looking at May then at Misty.

"But she hasn't moved or did anything yet?" asked Misty.

"No." said Brock looking at the floor.

"Then that doesn't help how does she know that May is getting better when nothing has happened." said Misty getting frustrated. Because nothing is happening

"I don't know." Said Brock turning around and looking out the window.

"That doesn't help." Said Misty finding a chair and sitting down.

"By the way how is Ash?" asked Brock getting off subject.

"Still the same." Said Misty.

"He still is not talking." Said Brock

"No he is talking and still is in the same situation about saying it is all his fault. I finally got him calmed down when I told him that nurse joy said that she was going to be fine. Before I could tell him anymore he ran off." Explained Misty to Brock about the whole thing that happened around Ash.

"I see so he is still a little upset." Said Brock.

"Yeah you could say that.' Said Misty in a sarcastic way.

"When do you think he is going to be back." Asked Brock.

"Don't know." Said Misty.

"What are we going to do know?" Asked Brock not sure what was going to happen next.

"Not sure." Said Brock as he was walking out of the room. Misty decided to grab a book and sit down and read. Brock went to see if nurse joy new anything about May.

Nurse joy looked at Brock with worries and sorrow in her eyes. As usual, she gave the same reply to Brock that nothing had change, however, this time there seemed to be more. "I am afraid that in May's current state, she might never come out of her coma again." Said nurse joy in a sorrow voice while turning away from Brock.

'So what will we do if that is really the case." Asked Brock feeling his heart race hoping that there still might be a chance

"I really don't know. If she doesn't wake up soon, there might not be any hope left." Said nurse joy with a single tear coming down her face. She used her hand to wipe the tear away. Brock walked up, but when turning around, a shocking look went over his face.

Ash stood there in the doorway. His face showed no emotions except for helpless. His heart ached as he heard what Nurse Joy and Brock were talking about. Brock raised his hand to calm Ash down, but before he could even get a word out, Ash turned and ran. Brock shook his head. He notices tears running down Ash's face. Once again, hope was on the balance of losing.

**Cartoonfan: **Sorry I have to end it. Is nurse joy right is May going to stay that way? Will Ash come back after what he heard? Have to stay tuned and see till next time bye!


	12. Heartbeat is it there or is it fading aw...

**A/N: **I would like to thank all of the reviewers who reviewed my story. You have inspired me to keep going!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own pokemon

Well on with the story!

Ch. 12 Heartbeat is it there or is it fading away.

Ash just started running not knowing where he was going. He didn't care he just wanted to get away from that place. Hope was starting one minute and then the next it was shattered right in front of him. He had to get away from this pain in his heart and from the place where it hurts the most. Meanwhile Brock didn't know what to do he just was worried about Ash and how he was. Nurse Joy was crying and Brock did not know how to stop her from crying. She just kept on saying that is was her fault that she could of done more. Brock was trying to tell her that it was not her fault and that she did all she could of do but she wouldn't listen. Misty came running in because she thought she saw Ash but all she could see was nurse joy crying and Brock being frustrated.

"What happened?"

"Um"

"You don't have to tell me if u don't want to."

"I want to but I don't know what to say."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Yea but you are not going to like it."

"Let me see if I like it."

"Ok well first of all nurse joy and me were talking in May's room about how she might not wake up and she was thinking about pulling the plug. She was also saying that she thinks she has brain damage and will never wake up again. As she was saying that Ash walked in and was heartbroken and ran out before I could say anything."

"So Ash was in here then."

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I thought I saw him running by but when I turned around he was not there. So I thought it was just wishful thinking"

After Brock was done talking to Misty he decided to take a walk to cool off his mind and to think about what was happening. Misty went in by Nurse Joy and saw that she was typing something on her computer. She saw that it was paper work so she decided to just pull up a chair and read a book. After about an hour Brock came in and sat down by Misty and grabbed a newspaper and started reading. Ash finally stops running when he came to the same place he was at the last time by the docks. He just started staring at his reflection and thought everything over about what happened.

"Even if May does not survive I think I should at least see her one last time." Thought Ash as he was looking at his reflection in the water. As he was thinking he turned around and ran back to the pokemon center.

As the moon was shining outside Brock could see that it was late. He walked up to where Misty was and saw that she fell asleep in the chair with the book on her lap. Brock decided to take the book away and grab a blanket for her. He told Nurse Joy that he was taking a walk and would be back in a bit. Nurse joy said fine and she went to a different room to do some paper work so she wouldn't disturb Misty while she was sleeping. Ash walked in and saw Misty asleep in a chair he went over to her and saw that she had a smile on her face. As he was watching her sleep peacefully he heard her mumble something in her surprise it was about him.

"Please Ash come back to us if not for me then do it for May she really needs you there." Said Misty in her sleep.

"Oh Misty I wish I could but I don't think it is the right time for me to come back.' Said Ash even though she would not her as he was telling her that silent tears where falling down his face. After that he placed a soft but smooth kiss on her forehead and then walked into May's room.

The room a silent feeling as he walked in. The moon shined lightly upon May's face. He gave a weak, but sad smile when he notice no eyes were shining. She was still sound asleep. He glanced from her bed to the window when finally the chill finally hit him. He glances across looking for any sounds of machines. He laid eyes upon the heart monitor.

The only thing that could be seen was a single line riding across. No sound, no whisper, no meaning of life.

**Cartoonfan: CHLIFFY WAHAH! **Sorry but I have to end it is May going to survive just have to wait till the next chapter!


	13. Getting ready to move

**A/N:** Hope you like the last chapter would like to thank all of the reviewers you mean so much to me.

For all of the reviewers that are confused The pokemon committee lady name is Elise not Elisa sorry for the confusion!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own pokemon. Sorry but don't even thought I did.

Now on with the story!

Ch. 13 Getting ready to move.

Ash was just horrified May's heart monitor was not moving. He was afraid of calling someone just in case something else would happen. He didn't know what to do. Was he suppose to run or stay? He just kept looking at her hoping that it was a dream.

Nurse joy decided to check up on May and see how she was doing. Luckily she walked in just in time to see a straight line running across the heart monitor. She ran right by Ash and started getting something out of the desk. Then she ran to May and started doing CPR so she could get some air into May's lungs.

Brock came running in and saw Nurse Joy doing CPR. He ran right by Ash started helping Nurse Joy. After about 10 minutes a slight beeping noise could be heard coming from the heart monitor. Nurse Joy waited to see if it was a fluke but she heard soft but slight breathing coming from May.

They just made it in time and she was relived about that. Misty came running in and right in front of her was Ash starting at her. As she was looking at him she saw a lost boy trying to go home in his eyes. She wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. She started walking up to him and he backed away. He walked up to the bed. Clinching his fist tightly, he looked upon the pale face of light breathing before turning around and dashing out of the room, out of hallway, out of the hospital.

Misty quickly turned and followed. However, as she stepped outside of the hospital, he was nowhere to be found. She dropped to her knees and started crying. She was so close to bringing him back and he ran. After awhile of silent crying she decided to walk back in and heard Brock and Nurse Joy talking.

"I am afraid that next time won't be so lucky." Stated Nurse Joy.

"Yea I think we might loose her next time." Said Brock cleansing his fist.

"I think the best option is to move her to a hospital instead of this same pokemon center."

"Why wouldn't that make things worse if we would move her?"

"No I think it would do good because there are better doctors there."

"I get your point."

As Nurse Joy and Brock were talking Misty decided to go get something to eat since she hasn't ate all day. Meanwhile Ash stopped at a clearing in the park. He saw some young trainers battling and decided to watch them. After awhile he just started walking he found a tree and sat down. Misty just came back from the cafeteria and Brock was packing May's stuff up.

"I see you are deciding to move her." Said Misty as she was walking into the room.

"Oh hi Misty." Said Brock as he was folding her clothes.

"Need any help."

"No thanks I think I got it already."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I think I am done know."

"Ok."

'Misty are you ok."

"Yeah I am fine why do u ask that."

"Nothing never mind."

Misty decided to leave Brock to what he was doing. Ash was watching the trainer battle when he started remember how May never like battling when she was suppose to go against the gym leader.

**FLASH BACK**

"Hey May are you ready for your match tomorrow." Asked Ash as he was eating some ice cream.

"Um I got something to tell you guys. When I first started I hated pokemon but after watching the pokemon contest and the people perform. I decided that I am going to become a pokemon coordinator instead of battling." Said May as she was eating her ice cream.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"I wish everything would go back to the way it was back then." Said Ash leaning against a tree.

Cartoonfan: Sorry I have to end it. Is it right to move May to a hospital and is everything going to go back to normal. Have to stay tuned for the next chapter.


	14. Persuading a Friend

**A/N: **I would like to thank all of the reviewers again. You have helped me get threw the writers block so I say thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own pokemon. Yea surprise!

On with the story!

Ch. 14 Persuading a Friend

Misty and Brock were finishing the last bit of packing. Nurse Joy was making phone calls for the arrangement of May. She was going to get an ambulance to drive them to Lakeside City. Nurse Joy was saying that they have the best medical care on this island. Brock and Misty were going to ride in the ambulance there and then stay in a hotel over Nurse Joy's cost.

"Hey mist do you want to go get something to eat before the ambulance comes." Asked Brock as he was walking up to Misty.

"Sure what time does it come." Asked Misty.

"Nurse Joy said it should arrive at one and right now it is 9:30"

"So we have plenty of time."

"Yea why did you want to know because it will only take us about an hour to eat.'

"Nothing I was just wondering."

Misty and Brock went to a small café down the street. Misty got a hamburger and Brock got some herbal tea since he ate about an hour ago. He just thought that Misty would be hungry since she didn't eat anything yet. After that Brock went back to the pokemon center. Misty said that she had to do something first. Brock asked why but she just said that it was something she had to do. Brock just decided to drop it and he went to help Nurse Joy. Misty went down to the docks to try to find Ash. She wanted to tell him that they were leaving and ask him if he wanted to come. Ash got up from the tree and went to a restaurant and grabbed a bit to eat. After he got something to eat he just started walking. Misty decided that she would try some place else. As she was turning the corner she didn't watch were she was going and she ran into a person.

"Sorry." Said Misty as she was getting up.

"No it was my fault." Said the boy. When she looked up she saw it was Ash.

"Ash?" asked Misty not sure that it was him.

"Ash I found you I have something I have to tell you." Said Misty as she was trying to make him talk. All he was doing was trying to walk away. Misty grabbed him by the hand and would not let him go.

"Misty let me go." Yelled Ash trying to make her let him go.

"No and will you just listen for a second that is all I am asked."

"No and let me go."

"I will not until you hear me out now come." She started dragging him to a bench and made him sit down.

"Brock and me are going to Lakeside City because we are taking May to a hospital. We were wondering if you would come with us."

'I don't think I will."

"Why not."

"Its just…"

"Well I'm waiting."

"Never mind. Is that all you wanted to tell me."

"Well yeah, but will you please come with us?"

"No and bye." Said Ash before getting up and running off. Misty was going to chase after him but it was getting late and she had to go back.

**Cartoonfan: **Sorry I had to end it. Why does Ash not want to come? Just to have to wait and see.


	15. Wrong Place At The Wrong Time

**A/N**: I would like to thank everyone for there reviews. It has helped me threw out this whole story. Kudos!

**Disclaimer**: Again I don't own pokemon. I just write stories from it

Now on with the story.

Ch. 15 Wrong Place At The Wrong Time

Misty headed into the pokemon center and found that all of May's stuff was packed already. Brock was sitting at a table talking to nurse joy. Misty decided to go up to see what they were talking about but, when she walked up she wished she didn't hear what she heard.

"Nurse Joy is there any chance of May surviving threw this?" Asked Brock taking a sip from his drink.

"To be honest it would be a miracle if she ever wakes up." Said nurse joy gazing her eyes to the ground.

"So what do you think is wrong with her?" Asked Brock still trying to think that there was hope.

"Well I think that she is brain dead. I am afraid if I take off the heart monitor and the tubes her heart will give up." Stated Nurse Joy still looking at the ground.

"NO YOU ARE WRONG SHE IS GOING TO BE OKAY! SHE HAS TO BE OKAY!" yelled Misty walking up to Brock and Nurse Joy with tears coming out.

"Mist.." Brock was trying to say something but Misty cut him off.

"SHE HAS TO BE ALRIGHT IF NOT THEN ASH WILL NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN!" yelled Misty before running out of the pokemon center.

**Cartoonfan**: Sorry that was so short but I had no ideals! I wonder if Nurse Joy right is May really dead. What happens if she is what will Ash and Misty do? Just going to have to wait and see!


	16. Believing in Hope

**Cartoonfan: **Sorry for the long wait. I have been busy with school so I had to catch up. Well I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own pokemon. I just own the story.

Chapter 16 Believing in Hope

After misty ran out of the pokemon center brock didn't know what to do. Nurse Joy felt that it was her fault because of what she said. She thought that she let everyone down because she wasn't believing in May or in herself. Brock thought that he let everyone down. Because he knew that everyone counted on him to be there for everyone.

Misty just kept on running she thought that brock would be the one to keep things together and now he was giving up hope. If Brock gave up hope then maybe there really isn't any hope? Seeing that Misty didn't know what else too do. She always thought that Brock was the strong one. He was the one that always thought anything was possible and that you should never give up. He even taught her to never give up. And now he was giving up. What was she to do. Misty didn't know what to do except to run. Run away from all this heartache and sorrow.

After a while Misty finally stopped running so that she could catch her breath. When she looked up she found out that she was in the same spot that all this happened. That this was were May fell and and where everything turned tragic.

Thinking about what all happened. Misty thought that maybe everything that happened, happened for a reason. Maybe she was destined to have heartache. Maybe May was destined to die and Ash was destined to be sad for the rest of his life. But destiny is suppose to be what you make it. May didn't make herself fall into the water and Ash didn't make himself sad. Everything happened because of a simple accident. But then how could one little thing turn so tragic that it had everyone that was once happy sad.

As she was thinking of this. She started remembering of a time when Ash was about to give up all hope because he couldn't find away around it. But then he said "I will never give up because giving up means giving up on yourself." Right as misty was remembering that she ran straight back to the pokemon center.

Nurse joy decided to go back inside and finish typing on the computer. Brock on the other hand decided to sit down on a bench outside and watch the clouds go by. He was thinking that maybe he shouldn't give up but he didn't have a reason to start believing again.

Misty finally showed up and saw brock on the bench. "Brock I need to ask you something." Misty said as she walked up to brock.

"And that would be." Brock asked looking at misty.

"Remember what Ash said when he was about to give up." Misty questioned.

"Yea."Brock said but was confused in what she was asking.

"Well Ash said I will never give up because giving up means giving up on yourself. Well I am thinking that may don't want us to give up hope on her and neither does Ash. Ash would never give up he would try to find away even if there wasn't a way he would still find away. I think that Ash is right. I think that if we believe then maybe she will be ok." Misty said trying to tell brock to never give up.

"Yea but, are you even sure that she is still alive or are you just saying that because you don't want to believe that it is true." Questioned brock because he really needed to know if what she was saying was really what she believed.

"No, I am saying this because I want May to live and I think she wants to live to. While I was running, I was thinking that May never gave up on you right?" misty asked.

"Yea . . . "

"Well then we shouldn't give up on her. She really needs us at a time like this." Misty said

"Well if you truly believe then I guess I will too. Thanks mist." said brock.

"No problem. I just thought that we should never give up hope because believing in hope is the only way to go."

**Cartoonfan: **Sorry I have to end it. I will try to post sooner this time. Is misty right is may still alive and is she right to still believe that there is hope?


	17. Precious Time and Hope

**Enriya:** Thanks for all the reviews. Well Hear is chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** At last I don't own pokemon just the plot.

Ch. 17 Precious Time and Hope.

Brock decided to go into town and get some food and he wanted some time to think to himself about everything. He asked misty if she wanted to come, but she decline. She said that she wanted to stay here just incase something happens. Nurse Joy was doing paper work like she always does. As soon as Brock, left Misty went outside and watched the birds fly by.

As Brock was walking to the town. He thought that maybe Misty was right into believing that there is still a chance. But he was still not sure if what she said was true. How can you believe that someone is going to make it when it looks like they are not. Are you suppose to believe it so it can be true or are you suppose to trust in reality and say that it is not. Misty said giving up hope means giving up on yourself. If you give up on yourself then it is your choice right? Maybe you should just believe in what your heart says in not what you think. But what happens if your heart says that there is no chance. Does that mean that you should believe that there is no chance? Or are you suppose to not believe in your heart and go with what you think? Brock was just making himself more confused then he was already. Shaking his head he decided to just forget about it and do what he was going to do.

Nurse joy did her usual work and then went in May's room to see if anything was different. She was still sleeping and still in the same position as she was in for the last three nights. Seeing that, Nurse Joy decided to check on the heart monitor. It was still going but it was going slower than usual. Nurse Joy just sighed and thought that maybe she was giving up. Maybe it was just her time. If so they have precious time before she finally gives in. Nurse Joy didn't want that to happen so she hoped that what Misty said was right. Making sure everything was alright Nurse joy closed the door and walked out.

Misty finally came in and decided to grab a book and read. Nurse Joy saw that and took the chance to catch up on her sleep. Misty saw Nurse Joy leave and then went back to her book. After about a few minutes, Misty couldn't concentrate. She was worried about Ash. She hasn't heard from him since the day that she said that they were moving May. She was wondering what he was doing now. She hoped that he will be back in time for the move which is in two days. Thinking about that she put the book down and started to make a fresh batch of coffee for when Nurse Joy wakes up and Brock comes back.

Brock finally got done with his shopping and decided to head back. As he was walking he saw some trainers battling and some kids playing. He wished it was back to doing that. As he was walking by he saw someone run by him. For a second he thought it was Ash but then he didn't. Seeing which direction the person was going he decided to follow. Sure enough when he got close he saw that it was Ash. "Ash!" Brock yelled. He didn't answer "Ash!" Brock yelled again. Finally Ash stopped and turned around. Not even saying a word Brock saw that he didn't want to be bother. He didn't have any expression in his eyes it was like he was not even there. He looked like a mess. He looked like he hasn't slept in days. He had dark circles around his eyes and his eyes were red which looked like from crying. He looked like he was going to pass out any minute.

"Hey Ash why don't you come with me to the Pokemon Center and get some rest." Brock asked.

Still no answer, all he did was stare. Brock was starting to get creeped out. It was like the Ash he knew was never there. It was like a new person took over. The next thing he new was that he was running again. This time instead of away it was directly towards him. Brock didn't even think, but the next thing he saw was Ash running right beside him. He was sure he saw tears coming down his face. But he went by so fast that he wasn't even sure if he did see them. Brock turned around and started heading back to the Pokemon Center. He knew that he could not convince him to come. If he wanted to come, he had to come at his own time. He just wished that he would be back to his usual self instead of this way. It was hurting him that he couldn't help his friend. He knew that he was not just making himself suffer but making Misty suffer as well. Brock new that they had to find a way to make things better and fast. Not for May's sake but for Ash and Misty's too.

The sun was setting and Brock finally saw the Pokemon Center's lights. He new he was almost there. As he was arriving he saw Misty sitting outside watching the sun set. He sat the groceries down and sat beside her.

"It took you a long time to get back." said Misty still looking at the sun.

"Well I was heading back but..."

"But what?" Misty asked starting to get confused

Shaking his head "Nothing lets head in."

"No tell me what happened." Misty shouted.

"Its nothing goodnight." walking in he decided that it was best not to tell Misty. Misty watched Brock march in and then sat back down. "What's with him? It is like he was hiding something." Misty thought as she watched the sky turn dark.

Brock walked in and saw that Nurse Joy was waking up. She looked at him and he just turned around. "What happened out there." asked Nurse Joy.

"Nothing" Brock didn't want to worry her either when it was time he would tell but just not now.

"If you say so." said Nurse Joy.

"How is May? Is she still the same?"

"No..."

"Does that mean she is getting better."

"No, I am afraid she is getting worse. Her heart is starting to slow down. Her life is fading and fading fast."

**Enriya:** Well how was it. Also thanks for all of the reviews. This story is just getting sadder and harder to write. Well till next time. Bye!


	18. Questioning What Is Right and What Is Wr

**Enriya:** Thanks for all of the reviews. Sorry I took so long to update. I am going to make sure to update sooner for now on. I know this story is getting boring. I lost the way I was taking it because of finals. But hopefully I will find my muse soon. Thank you for baring with me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own pokemon quit asking me!

Ch. 18 Questioning What Is Right and What Is Wrong.

The sun was rising but the place was silent. All that could be heard was a heart monitor and some coffee getting poured. In May's room Brock didn't know how to react. First he thought that she was going to survive now he found out she has little chance of living. How was he suppose to tell Misty or worse Ash. He knew if he told him then he would probably never see him again.

"Hey nurse joy?" brock asked.

"Hum." Nurse joy said as she was checking may.

"If Ash walks in. Tell him that she is fine. Don't tell her what you told me." Brock told nurse joy this because he didn't want him to know. He knew that she thought it was wrong. But he couldn't bare to tell him. Unknown to either of them someone was outside listening. Devastated he turned around and ran. Nurse joy turned around but she thought she saw something but she guess it was just her imagination. Brock took one more look at may's lifeless body before walking out. Nurse joy followed right after brock after checking on may one last time.

"Hey Nurse Joy?" asked brock.

"Ya."

"Um.. Do you think it is wrong to keep her alive. I mean do you think we are doing the right thing?" Brock asked not wanting to know the answer himself.

"Well I honestly can't say if it is wrong or not because for myself I am not sure. But, if you ask another doctor they might say it is wrong or right. I think it is up to the person who cares about her. If you say it is right then maybe it is right. Maybe May wants to die or maybe she wants to live. You really don't know. Does that answer your question?"

"Ya I guess it does." said brock before walking outside. Looking up at the sky brock was more confused then he was before he asked the question. 'If what Nurse joy is saying is right? Then how do you know you are doing the right thing. How do you know that you aren't hurting the person you care about. Maybe that is what Ash was thinking. Maybe it is time to give up and he knew it. Maybe that is why he doesn't want to see her again.' Thinking that brock just shook his head and headed into town.

**Enriya: **Sorry it was short but I'm trying to fight writer's block. Well I think I found my muse. So I hope it isn't going to be boring. This story is probably going to get sadder and sadder and I don't know if it is going to have a happy ending. But it only has like about maybe 10 more chapters left. Well you know what to do. So please hit the review button. :)


	19. Author's Note

**Enriya:** Sorry I have to do this but, I am having major writers block and I can't think of any good ideas right now. I wish I could but, I have things going on. One of the reasons why is my computer is broken and I am like putting 40 hours a week into work to get it fixed and my car. Hopefully I will be back soon. But till then I am stopping my stories. Thanks for understanding and sorry for having to do this, Bye


	20. Unexpected News

**A/N:**Thanks for everyone who bared with me with this story. I think for sure I know where I am going with this story. So I hope it gets better.

**Disclaimer:**Stop asking me **I OWE NOTHING!**

Ch. 19 Unexpected News

Brock decided to get some shopping done because, he didn't want to think of what Nurse Joy said. He didn't want it to be right. He was hoping that some way, some how there was a way that everything would be right. Walking around town he noticed a lot of trainers practicing. He saw that some of them were getting ready for battles while, some where getting ready for contests. Brock started remembering when they use to be like that. Or at least they where before this happened. Thinking of that Brock just got more depressed. Since he was getting hungry he stopped at a shop to get something to eat. When he walked in he saw Elise and Officer Jenny talking.

"Hey Elise, Hey officer jenny!" Shouted Brock as he walked up to them.

"Oh hey Brock, I just found out great news about Silver." Said Elise sitting at a booth.

"You did, what did you find?" Asked Brock. "Well if you take a seat I will tell you." Elise stated as she took a drink of her coffee. Taking a seat Elise started to tell him what she found out. As Brock was eating his sandwich and listening to what they were saying. He thought about silver and how much they didn't know about it or how much they thought they knew about it. As he was thinking Elise started bringing up parts that Brock should know. After awhile Brock was getting confused.

"So all we need to do is find Silver and then it will do the rest." He Asked.

"Well technically yes, but there is a fifty percent chance that it would work, and no one has ever used Silver that way. Were not even sure if it is the real thing." restated Elise.

"But, you are saying there is a chance that it might work right? There's a chance that this Pokemon, that Silver can save May." Brock questioned hoping that what he heard was right.

"Well yes, that is what the scroll said but…" Before Elise could say anything else Brock stood up. "Um.. Thanks Elise that was a big help." quickly gathered his things Brock ran out the door.

"I hope what you told that kid is right?" Hoped Officer Jenny.

Taking a sip out of her coffee and looking out the window. "You know I hope so too for there sakes." Elise prayed that what she read was right.

Brock started running down the roads looking for Ash. He needed to tell him that they might of found a way to save May. "Please let me find Ash" whisper Brock to himself. He was hoping that he could get Ash to help them find Team Rocket again. But, the trouble was where was Ash and would he really want to come with them?

**A/N:**So what did you think? I hope it is getting better. Well review please?


	21. The Search Begins

**A/N: **Hey everyone or if anyone is still there. I am back sort of. I am writing this story not for reviews or stuff like that. But, for myself. I started this along time ago and I want to finish it. I know where it is going. And, I hope that its not boring but, it might be for a little bit but, it shouldn't be after that. But, ya I said all I wanted to say so ON WITH THE STORY!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

Ch. 20 The Search Begins

After hearing the great news from Elise. Brock started searching for Ash. He started at all the places Ash was before. He looked at the docks, and at all the Pokemon Centers that he was in. He looked anywhere he thought the lost trainer would go. Still no Ash. As Brock was walking he saw that the sun was coming down, he looked at the watch and saw that it was getting really late and decided to call it a day. So he started heading back to where Misty and May where.

Walking into the Pokemon Center Brock saw Nurse Joy typing on her computer. He decided that he would tell her what he found out later when she wasn't so busy. Walking into May's room he saw that there was still no change. Sighing he looked around and saw Misty sitting on a chair in the corner, reading.

Walking up to her he decided to tell her what he found out. "Hey Misty guess what I just found?" he asked.

Misty lifted her head up from the book and look at Brock. "Oh really what did you find?" she asked curiously.

Brock walked up to Misty and started tell her everything from the beginning. "Well I was walking around town and I ran into Officer Jenny and Elise eating lunch. Well when I walked in Elise told me she found out something about the new Pokemon." Brock was saying. After awhile he finally finished. He looked at Misty and saw she had this surprised yet shocked look on her face. After awhile she snapped out of it and walked straight up to Brock and hugged him. Brock just stood there not knowing what to do.

After a while Misty started talking. "You don't know how great this sounds." she said finally stepping back.

Snapping out of the hug. Brock started looking around. "Now our big problem is finding Ash."

"Well if you tell Ash what you told me he is sure to come." Misty stated as she walked over by may. She looked down and finally for the first time in a while smiled. She was finally glad that something good will come out of this disaster.

Brock walked over to Misty. "Well the problem is I looked for hours and I couldn't find him. I think this time he isn't coming back or he just doesn't want to be found." Brock stopped, looked down and sighed.

After looking at May for awhile Misty got this brilliant idea. "Well why don't we find Silver by ourselves. If Ash shows up Nurse Joy can fill him in. We can't just wait here and hope Ash shows up, that can take days or even weeks. Right now May needs us and I don't want to stand here and watch her die. We need to stop depending on Ash and start doing stuff on our own."

Thinking Brock looked up at Misty and then looked at May. "You know, your right I know we can do this. We just have to find out where Team Rocket took Silver take it and hurry back to the Pokemon Center."

With hope Brock and Misty looked back one more time at May and the walked out of the room. They walked straight up to Nurse Joy and started telling her everything. After they made sure she understood Misty and Brock walked out of the Pokemon Center, with hope on there shoulders and determination in there mind.

**A/N: ** Well I hope this chapter helps get the idea about what will happen next. Well stay tuned for the next chapter. Bye!


End file.
